Retinal malfunction, due to degenerative retinal diseases, is a leading cause of blindness and visual impairment. Implantation of a retinal prosthesis is a technology for restoring some useful vision in individuals suffering from retina-related blindness.
The retina is a multi-layered light-sensitive structure that lines the posterior, inner part of the eye. The retina contains photoreceptor cells, rods and cones, which capture light and convert light signals into neural signals transmitted through the optic nerve to the brain. Rods are responsible for light sensitive, low resolution black and white vision, whereas cones are responsible for sharp, high resolution color vision.